beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Hades AD145SWD
Fusion Hades AD145SWD (Japanese: 融合ハデスは AD145SWD) is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28th, 2011 in Japan. It is owned by Pluto. Fusion Hades features a special defense gimmick; specifically its exclusive inclusion of a Rubber Frame on its 4D Fusion Wheel: Fusion. The Rubber Frame's main function is to make opponent beys bounce off upon contact, but it can also be used for spin-stealing and shock absorbance. Fusion Hades also features a never before seen Performance Tip, Sharp Wide Defense. SWD is a Balance-based Tip primarily composed of Wide Defense and Sharp fused together. Face Bolt: Hades The Face Bolt depicts "Pluto", the Roman counterpart of Hades for which this Face Bolt is named after. In Roman mythology, Pluto (Hades) was one of the twelve Olympians, specifically the God of The Underworld and eldest of his siblings, Jupiter (Zeus) and Neptune (Poseidon). The design features a blue, helmet-like design much like Variares. Although there are two sides, the one to the left in which his face remains normal, and the one to the right, which appears damaged with cracks. There are also various purple flames around Hades' head along with red eyes while on a red background. 4D Energy Ring: Hades *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Hades is a 4D energy ring and is a light purple, almost clear, in colour. It is a completely round Energy Ring. It has metal fillings in the ring. It has various desgins of Hades on it. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Fusion *'Total Weight:' 43.8 grams Rubber Frame *'Weight:' 4.55 grams The Fusion Rubber Frame is, as its name suggests, made of rubber. It is hard rubber,much harder than regular rubber. Its main purpose is to make opponent beyblades bounce off upon contact. Also, the Rubber Frame can be used to spin-steal from left-spinning beyblades.(e.g.Gravity Destroyer) Metal Frame *'Weight:' 27.38 grams Fusion's Metal Frame is designed to be able to be fitted with the Rubber Frame. It has strange linear designs and defensive protrusions. Core *'Weight:' 12.11 grams Fusion's Core is a basic, circular Core with not much detail. It is designed to hold Fusion's Metal Frame and Rubber Frame in place. Interesting about it though, is that on it's underside, it showcases various ancient-like designs, one are it's skeletal dragon designs, which appear to circle around each other into a bigger dragon head in a left-ward motion. Performance Fusion has two Modes; 'Balance Mode' and 'Defense Mode'. In 'Balance Mode', Fusion's Metal Frame is on top of Fusion's Rubber Frame whereas in 'Defense Mode', Fusion's Metal Frame is below Fusion's Rubber Frame. Fusion appears to perform as a moderate Defense-Type Fusion Wheel. Working well with 85 and BD145, but not so much with taller Tracks such as TH170. It is not suited for Stamina or Attack, as it's rubber interferes with it's metal contact, similar to how Meteo failed as an Attack-Type Wheel due to the LDrago II clear wheel. But for now, Fusion appears to be showing decent results for Defense, not the best though; however there is not much testing for Fusion so this is subject to change. Fusion is preferred in Defense mode. In many Youtube videos, people did battles between the two modes, and defense mode wins most of the time. In Defense mode, it features a better stamina although it is named with "Defense", and we can see the bey spins for about 5 minutes in Defense mode through AkirasDaddy's video. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as an armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps and is a translucent red. Just like in it's original release with the Gravity fusion wheel, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as it cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Spin Track for Stamina customs instead, because of it's unique design it distributes weight more evenly, providing more stamina than a regular 145. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 3''' Performance Tip: Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) *'''Weight: 0.8 grams Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) is a Balance-oriented Performance Tip first released with Fusion Hades. As its name states, SWD consists of WD fused with S. While it retains the same appearance as WD, it has a hole at it's bottom. The hole reveals the Sharp Tip protruding upwards. This is similar in manner to DS, only SWD's surrounding ring is wider. SWD also bears an uncanny resemblance to EWD, minus the free-spinning bearing. SWD is a translucent red. Performance-wise, SWD is a rather good Performance Tip for Stamina. It does well on combos with Scythe, Phantom, and Duo, although failing on certain combos; especially against WD as well as on tall-heights like on TH170. It also scrapes on BD145 similar to WD and EDS, but appears equal to WD on other occasions. Overall, SWD appears to be a good Stamina-Tip, able to hold its ground against other Stamina combinations. Attack: 1 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 3 Gallery Fusion Hades AD145SWD BB123_PKG抜き.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging. BB123_1blメインS.jpg|Balance Mode. BB123_1dfメインS.jpg|Defense Mode. fusion.jpg|ToyWiz preview. Fusion Hades.png Dragonballzcentral 2198 1923596118.jpg CoroCoro scans FusionHadesAD145SWD.jpg Fusion_Hades.jpg Development 機構試作1.jpg ハデスデザイン途中.jpg ハデスデザイン途中２.jpg ハーデスＣＧ.jpg ハデケロ.jpg Fusion Hades.jpg Anime Tv1324165322209.jpg|Fusion Hades vs Jade Jupiter. Trivia *Hasbro will most likely change Fusion Hades' name when they release it, because they already have a Fusion Wheel named Hades, which is their name for the Hell Wheel, and the English name for the Metal Wheel, is Fusion Wheel. *In Roman mythology, Hades' counterpart was Pluto. This is quite fitting, as Fusion Hades' owner is named Pluto. *The flames surrounding Hades' Face Bolt motif bear somewhat of a resemblance to the flames at the top of Orion's motif. *The evil-like design of Hades' motif may be a reference to the popular belief that in Greek mythology, Hades was an evil-like figure. In reality, even though Pluto was God of the Dead; he was not evil. *Also, Hades' motif is possibly meant to emulate Hades' Helm of Darkness, a helmet that was given to Hades by the Cyclops to battle The Titans with. It's purpose was to make the wearer invisible. Hades later gave the helm to Perseus, which oddly is the Bey that Hades has the spintrack of. *Fusion Hades is the second Bey to have the AD145 Track, following Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. In America it might be the third unless they change Fusion Hades because in the U.S. Beat Lynx has AD145. *Fusion Hades is one of two Beyblades (the other being Big Bang Pegasis F:D) in which it's 4D Fusion Wheel is made up of three parts. *Fusion Hades is actually the second beyblade released in Metal Fury with 7 parts. Big Bang Pegasis 125SF Blue Wing version is the first. *Fusion Hades is the only 4D System Bey with a Rubber Frame. *Fusion Hades is the only Beyblade to feature rubber when it makes contact with other Beys, other than Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, L-Drago Destroy F:S, and L-Drago Guardian S130MB. *Many 4D prize beyblades have printed faces, but Fusion Hades is one that doesn't. *Fusion Hades once appeared in episode 38(140). It is used by Pluto to hold off Dynamis and his Jade Jupiter from stopping Proto Nemesis' evolution in that episode. but since then it never appeared after Diablo Nemesis X:D was created. It then appeared again to hold off Flash Sagittario from creating Zeus's Barrier with the other Beyblades of the Four Seasons. *Variares D:D, Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, Phantom Orion B:D and Fusion Hades have similar motifs. * If Hades' Energy Ring and the Hades Fusion Wheel are combined, It will be called Hades Hades. * Fusion Hades' beast was never shown in the anime. Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Balance Type Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:4D Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury